


How much do you miss me?

by Mimisempai



Series: Kiss me till midnight [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: "I miss you" kiss, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Episode: s21e01 I'm Going to Make You a Star, Established Relationship, How can they treat my Sonny so bad, M/M, Reunions, Smut, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny feels bad after his first day of work as an ADA and he could use his husband's comfort, but unfortunately he's hundreds of miles away...or?Kiss prompt : "I miss you" kiss
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kiss me till midnight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	How much do you miss me?

_-So how was your farewell party?_

Even though they were 1,000 miles apart, Sonny knew Rafael could tell exactly how he felt by the look on his face.

 _-Oh, I see you knew about that,_ with half a smile on his face towards the screen where his husband’s face was displayed. 

_-Yes, Liv had told me they were throwing you a party at The Beekman Pub..._

_-It was good. There were a lot of people there. Even Chief Dodds was there..._

_-But?_

_-But what?_

_-Sonny, cariño, I know you, normally you wouldn't let me say a word because you'd be so excited, so I repeat: but what?_ Rafael asked firmly. Sonny could see the determination on his face.

_-First of all, you weren't here and-_

_-Sonny..._ Rafael protested...

_-Yeah, I know you don't have a choice._

Since he resigned as a prosecutor 2 years ago, Rafael had opened his own law firm and worked for the Innocence Project as a consultant. However, he had been away in Iowa for three months investigating election fraud at the request of a prosecutor friend and Sonny missed him terribly.

 _-A few more weeks and I'll be there. But go on..._ Rafael said to him softly.

_-Well...It was strange at first to have to clean out my desk at the precinct. It's the first time I've stayed in one workplace for so long and I know my relationship with the squad won't be the same again._

_-I'm not going to lie to you and tell you otherwise. But just think of it as a professional change, your friendship with them, it won't change._

_-Yeah, I know, but it makes me a little nostalgic._

_-I know, cariño, I know._

_-And then at the pub, Olivia said some really nice things about me._

_-All well-deserved and sincere Sonny, I'm sure._ Rafael was really sure of that because he knew that Liv really liked Sonny and was proud of him as a mother of her baby taking his first steps.

_-Thank you, Raf. But then..._

Sonny swallowed, the feeling of discomfort and low self-esteem coming back in force.

_-Hm?_

_-My new boss, the bureau chief, gave a speech and..._

Sonny didn't know why he hesitated to talk about it. Rafael had already told him how proud he was of him and what he thought of him. He had never lied to him.

Rafael was probably the only person who knew everything about him. Even his darkest sides. That's what made him decide to go on.

_-Well, you know, I feel weird enough taking your place, even though I know it’s not directly, as there was Stone after you..._

_-Sonny we've been over this, I couldn't have wished for a better replacement than you._

_-Yeah, but you know where I come from, too..._

Rafael knew that Sonny had often been misjudged, on the one hand by those who thought he was betraying the police profession and on the other hand by those who thought that a cop would never make a good lawyer. But Sonny had hung in there and shown everyone his determination.

_-Yes, I know. But trust me, McCoy wouldn't have given you this job if he didn't think you could do it._

_-Yeah, but that was before Hadid was the bureau chief. And tonight she welcomed me to my new job by adding this sentence at the end...about a 90 days return policy, and everyone was laughing..._

_-Ooh, Sonny. It was just a joke. I'm telling you, no one deserves this job more than you. Think of all you've done to get here._

Even through the screen, Sonny could see the pride in Rafael's eyes. 

_-I guess I needed to hear you say it._

_-Well you did. So you go to bed and you’ll see, tomorrow you'll be ready for your first day._

_-Thank you, tesoro. How about you? When are you coming home?_

_-It might be sooner than I thought. But I don't want to get our hopes up._

The fraud investigation was supposed to take about 4 months, and the past 3 months seemed to be the longest for both of them. 

_-I'll call you tomorrow._

_-Like every night, Sonny, same time, same place._

Of course with their schedules, there were some evenings when they had to be satisfied with text messages or a quick call without "seeing" each other. But in the last 2 weeks they had missed each other so badly that they hadn't missed a "date".

_-Okay. Good night, Raf. I'll “see” you tomorrow._

_-Good night Sonny. Sleep tight._

Rafael stayed in front of the camera until Sonny turned off the screen, looking at him with a tender smile.

Sonny went to bed, apprehensive about his first day as an ADA but a little more confident thanks to Rafael's words. At worst he would comfort him through the screen the next day. 

_____________

24 hours later, Sonny thought it couldn't have been any worse on his first day and couldn't wait to share it with Rafael.

For his first case, he had already had to oppose his old team because his new boss didn't want to take any risks. 

He knew it would happen sooner or later, but not that soon.

That's why he was even more impatient about the Skype session with Rafael. 

As he took a quick walk to their apartment, he felt his phone vibrate.

_-Cariño, I'm sorry but I won't be able to call you tonight. We have an emergency meeting I can't avoid. I'm taking advantage of a two-minute break to write you this message quickly._

_-Okay, well, good luck and see you tomorrow, I hope._

_-I promise! I love you._

_-I love you. Take care._

Sonny was so disappointed. He felt so badly in need of Rafael's words and sound advice after the day he'd had. His enthusiasm to go home had completely disappeared...

He stumbled up the stairs, entered the apartment and closed the door, his head full of dark thoughts.

"After all, it's not like what I have to say is that important, is it? And then frankly Sonny, what did you expect? You're just a puppet in their political games anyway, a dispensable pawn." 

It really was about time Rafael came back if he started talking to himself...

"I wish you'd stop talking bad about my husband please""

Sonny dropped his bag and his keys from surprise. He turned around and saw Rafael leaning on the kitchen counter in the dark.

"But...but you...tonight..." Sonny stammered with surprise, frozen on the doorstep.

"I lied" announced Rafael nonchalantly, walking towards him.

The sight that greeted him made Sonny moan. He had dreamed so often in the last few days of seeing Rafael in their apartment. Of seeing that smile that was meant only for him. Joy shone in Rafael's green eyes and Sonny knew that he was incapable of hiding his own emotions.

He felt his throat closing with what he couldn't express in words. He bridged the distance between them and hugged Rafael in his arms with all his strength and then stepped back and placed his lips on Rafael's.

His mouth opened to Sonny at the first lick. Sonny found with agonizing pleasure the taste of Rafael again and he literally drank from this sweet fountain.

A feeling of joy without name seized him when he felt Rafael's fingers carding in his hair, pushing him to get even closer. Their tongues, their lips recognized each other and learned from each other again.

When the need to breath caused them to separate a few minutes later, Sonny couldn't help but stare at Rafael, not realizing that Rafael did the same.

Then their eyes met again, and Rafael pushed Sonny until his knees met the couch, forcing him to sit down and Sonny suddenly found his lap full of Rafael who had straddled him. Rafael, who had now taken his face in his hands and placed his lips on Sonny's..

Under the passionate kiss, Sonny couldn't stop moaning and his hands went all over Rafael's body. 

He pulled at his shirt, eager to touch his naked skin and Rafael moaned with approval in the kiss. 

Rafael left his mouth to explore his neck, licking, kissing, biting every inch of his skin. Sonny made small noises, totally unable to stop them.

When Rafael slipped off of his lap and onto the floor, his hands molding up Sonny's endless legs. He tilted his face as if he was seeking permission, permission that Sonny's face, abandoned to pleasure, gave him without hesitation. 

He opened Sonny’s trousers, and Sonny almost instinctively raised his hips to allow him to slide both his trousers and boxers down, eager to feel Rafael's mouth on him again.

Then Rafael leaned over and his tongue slipped over the head of Sonny's cock. "Yes!" Sonny groaned, grabbing Rafael's hair to encourage him to do it again.

"Mmmm!" Rafael hummed his approval, lowering his mouth onto Sonny's prick.

Sonny heard Rafael use his free hand to open his own pants, and even in the dim light of the living room, with Rafael's body blocking most of the view, Sonny could see his elbow moving rhythmically as he began to stroke himself.

This idea aroused him so much that it was going to be embarrassingly quick...

"Fuck!" roared Sonny, clutching his hand in Rafael's hair to tell him to stop. 

However, as was so often the case with Rafael, he knew how to distinguish between moments when Sonny really wanted to stop and moments when it was only on principle, and in this moment he knew to ignore Sonny. Rafael bobbed his head on Sonny's cock while thrusting in his own hand. 

The shiver that started deep in Rafael’s loins shook his whole body, so that Sonny could feel Rafael's head quivering as he gave a muffled growl around Sonny's cock and ejaculated over his own hand and on. 

Any man would have had an orgasm worthy of the name after witnessing such a spectacle. 

For Sonny it worked as the best catalyst. The idea that he could make Rafael lose control so much made him lose what little control he still had. He had no choice but to surrender, coming so loudly that he forgot where he was and shouted Rafael's name.

By the time Sonny was able to focus again, he saw Rafael smiling at him as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I think you woke up all the neighbors." Rafael chuckled in a hoarse voice. 

He took off the rest of his clothes casually and he finished undressing Sonny. Then he climbed onto the couch and laid down against Sonny, who was struggling to get back to reality.

Then he covered him and Sonny with a blanket.

He turned Sonny's face towards him and pulled a sweaty strand away from his forehead. He placed a tender kiss on his lips that the younger man gave him back and then he pressed himself against him again, passing his arms around his waist.

"That is how much I missed you."

"Mmm...Me...too" Sonny muttered before falling asleep a bright smile on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SarahCakes613 for the beta reading. <3  
> My first smut scene, and I can already see myself becoming addicted...
> 
> Let me know what you think, what touched you or not, what made you laugh or not, what made you cry or not. Whether it's here or on twitter.


End file.
